Las aventuras del tío alacrán
by Sweet Viictory
Summary: [C.3, Finalmente actualizado!] En qué se había quedado el tío alacrán durante el recuento de los daños? Ah si! Líos, líos, y más líos. Las gemelitas hicieron y deshacieron, cierto. Pero Milo no se quedó atrás armando problemas, pues él también acabó invitando a alguien que quizá nunca debió saber sobre las niñas.
1. Reencuentro

**Las aventuras del tío alacrán**

 **Capítulo I: Reencuentro**

 **By Sweet Viictory**

* * *

El hombre caminaba a paso firme por las calles de Atenas aquél domingo de otoño. A pesar de ser tempranas horas de la mañana, el vaivén de la gente recobraba la vida de la ciudad. Ver tanto movimiento le traía una alegría indescriptible, pues le daba la impresión, aunque fuera efímeramente, que podía verse tan normal como los demás ciudadanos. Por supuesto que a pesar de su vestimenta casual, compuesta por jeans, una sencilla camisa blanca y chaqueta de cuero negro, su gallardía natural no le permitía pasar desapercibido.

Finalmente concluyó su búsqueda. Alzó su azulada mirada para confirmar el nombre del establecimiento: _Cosmos Caffe_. Esbozó una sonrisa por la curiosa elección de dicho nombre. Justo al abrir la puerta del establecimiento, un hechizante y delicioso aroma a café le dio la bienvenida. A juzgar por lo atestado del negocio, pensó, al parecer Camus había acertado con su recomendación. El santo de acuario había mencionado lo popular que era el establecimiento; sin embargo, también había sugerido el no perderse de probar su café en su siguiente viaje a Atenas. Y como si hubiera sido una promesa, ahora ahí estaba él, esperando pacientemente en fila para ordenar un espresso.

—¿Milo?

Aquella femenina e interrogante voz lo sacó inmediatamente de su ensimismamiento. Reflexionó en la familiar voz y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente cuando reparó en quién era. Había pasado algo de tiempo desde su último encuentro, pero aun así jamás olvidaría a esa persona. En el acto giró en redondo para encararla con la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro.

—¡Sabía que era tú! -dijo la joven, evidenciando su alegría en su genuina sonrisa- ¡Qué sorpresa verte!

—¡Mujer! -exclamó jubiloso, abrazándola efusivamente y levantándola con ello un tanto del suelo- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

—Yo también estoy feliz de verte, Milo. Pero creo que me has tronado los huesos de la espalda. ¿Pues qué voy a estar haciendo? Comprándome mi cafecito matutino, ¿Qué más? -Milo rodó los ojos al cielo por la juguetona respuesta de la joven-

—Me refiero a que haces aquí, de vuelta en Grecia. ¡Yo te imaginaba en algún exótico lugar del mundo!

—Bien dicen que no hay lugar como el hogar

Le respondió en un tono que al de escorpio se le antojó escueto, poco característico de ella. Milo se tomó un segundo para observarla mejor. La dama, quien en su momento se había vuelto una amiga entrañable para el santo, continuaba igual de bella como él la recordaba. Con su belleza sofisticada, natural, y el mismo porte afable. Aunque también se veía notoriamente cansada, e incluso más delgada. Dichos atributos eran inevitablemente resaltados por su vestimenta negra de pies a cabeza, la cual le daba un aire misterioso a la chica. Otro detalle que también le parecía a Milo un tanto fuera de carácter para su amiga.

—¿Cuánto tiempo desde…?

—Tres años -se apresuró a contestar con nostalgia la joven. De pronto el despachador del café interrumpió su charla para preguntar si el de escorpio estaba listo para ordenar-

—Por supuesto. Un segundo, por favor. ¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¡Tenemos mucho de qué hablar! Anda, yo te invito el café. Y también un postrecito porque te veo casi en los huesos ¿Estás comiendo bien? -la joven rodó los ojos al cielo y asintió como si fuera la cosa más obvio del mundo-

 **-II-**

Después de tener sus órdenes, ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del lugar para finalmente platicar sobre lo que se habían perdido durante los últimos años. La joven recordó cuanto extrañaba sus conversaciones con el santo de escorpio, pues él siempre irradiaba una energía tremenda, capas de animar hasta al más triste de los individuos. El santo no escatimó en animadamente compartir detalles con ella sobre su vida, recopilando desde las faenas que su deber como santo le acarreaban en el día a día, sus aventuras viajando, y por supuesto sus múltiples conquistas.

—¡Tú no cambias! -espetó carcajeándose la dama-

—¿Qué puedo decirte? Aún no encuentro a la indicada… -respondió casualmente, dándole un sorbo a su exquisito café- Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que deba privarme de conocer a las _no_ indicadas. Velo meramente con propósitos investigativos -y bajó un tanto sus gafas de sol para dedicarle una mirada pícara, haciéndola reír- ¡Suficiente de mí! Cuéntame, ¿Qué te ha traído de vuelta a Grecia? -La chica se limitó a suspirar cansadamente sin poder esconder un dejo de tristeza en la mirada-

—Es una larga historia…

—Y yo tengo todo el día para escucharla -Milo se recargó más en su silla, como para ponerse más cómodo, alentándola a seguir-

De esa forma su amiga le contó de igual forma de todo aquello que le había ocurrido en los últimos tres años en los que había permanecido fuera de su país. Trabajando, viajando de aquí a allá, conociendo personas, y trabajando más. Luego llegó al momento de su historia que estaba temiéndose llegar. Había disfrutado tanto del encuentro fortuito con el santo que no quería arruinarlo con sus infortunios. Sin embargo, recordó que no únicamente era un guerrero excepcional, pues Milo de escorpio también era un amigo incondicional. A duras penas se atrevió a contarle de sus aventuras en el amor, escandalizando con ello al santo.

—¿¡Te casaste!? -escupió el incrédulo escorpio- ¡Tú…!

—¡Óyeme! ¡Ni que fuera un esperpento!

—¡Si claro, eres todo un esperpento! -mencionó irónico- Vamos, bien sabes que eres hermosa -el elogio del santo desató un leve sonrojo en ella, ese era el Milo que conocía. Sin filtros ni tapujos- Me refiero a que tú siempre te paseaste con ese estandarte de mujer libre, fuerte e independiente. ¡Si hasta jurabas que no ibas a casarte antes de los treinta!

—La vida da muchas vueltas, Milo -soltó sencillamente, encogiéndose de hombros-

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Con quién?! ¡Y más importante aún…!

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Sin invitarme a la boda! -soltó ofendido como si aquello fuera la raíz de su disgusto- ¡Para amigos…! Para tu información yo si pensaba invitarte a la mía.

La manera en que le respingó la nariz, completamente indignado, la hizo reír débilmente. Aunque esto sólo causó que recordara la situación en la que estaba ella.

—Es que la historia no acaba ahí…

Entonces escorpio escuchó el resto, completamente absorto y anonadado en la historia. En efecto, la novedad para él era que su amiga se había casado poco después de su último encuentro. Sin embargo, ella le confesó que debido a la inesperada muerte de su esposo, se había visto obligada regresar a Atenas. No meramente por el hecho de que ahora se veía convertida en una joven viuda, sino porque además tenía la colosal tarea de ser la madre soltera de unas gemelas de casi tres años. Milo juró que prácticamente le había dado un síncope procesando tal tragedia. No pudo evitar sentir empatía por su amiga, pues sólo podía imaginarse el dolor que la embargaba en aquellos momentos. Sin duda alguna ahora tenía sentido su porte cansado y su lúgubre vestimenta. Delicadamente tomó su mano, como si con ello quisiera decirle que no estaba sola, que ahí estaba su amigo para apoyarla.

—Lo siento mucho…

Fue lo único que se atrevió a decirle, sintiéndose algo torpe por su trillada elección de palabras. Le extendió una servilleta con presteza, pues sus ojos marrones estaban atiborrados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse en cualquier segundo. Milo, intentando reconfortarla, acarició el dorso de la femenina mano. Era devastador atestiguar como su querida amiga, alguien tan jovial y de buen corazón pasaba por una desgracia como la que acababa de compartirle.

—Gracias, y no te preocupes. -ella le sonrió, conmovida- Honestamente no me da mucho tiempo de pensar en su muerte porque me enfoco exclusivamente en el cuidado de las niñas. Regresé a Grecia apenas hace dos semanas, pensando que mi familia me podría ayudar un poco con su cuidado mientras trabajo. Pero la verdad es un tanto difícil, mis padres viajan constantemente.

Milo hasta ese entonces reparó, pues si ella había regresado a Grecia, ¿Sería que alguien además de él conocía de su retorno? Sintió como nunca una vergüenza por el hecho de querer inquirir en ello, sobretodo por lo delicado que se había tornado su conversación. Incluso meditó si preguntarle o no; pero al final, prefirió no quedarse con la duda.

—¿Te has puesto en contacto con…?

—No. -respondió ella tajantemente, como si con ello también quisiera establecer que prefería permanecer en el anonimato-

—Sabes, estoy seguro de que si…

Intentó persuadir Milo a su amiga, como para animarla a compartir de su llegada con la persona a quién escorpio tenía en mente. Sin embargo, al reparar en la severidad de la mirada de su amiga, prefirió guardarse su comentario para después.

—Por el momento no deseo compartir donde me encuentro con personas de mi pasado. Agradecería que respetes mi decisión, Milo. -el santo asintió seriamente, aunque sintiéndose confundido por aquella decisión-

—¿Y cómo estás ahora? -comentó para cambiar de tema- Me preocupa verte tan desgastada. Me imagino que la maternidad no es nada sencilla...

—No te voy a mentir, mis hijas me motivan a continuar y pelear por ellas. Pero hay días en que no veo la luz, Milo. No he dormido bien desde el fallecimiento de mi esposo, te juro que podría quedarme a dormir en una banca en el parque si me fuera posible. Sin mencionar que ha sido sumamente difícil subsidiar a la familia únicamente con mi sueldo -suspiró apesadumbrada- De hecho, estoy en este lio…

—¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? -repentinamente el santo cambió su tono compasivo para adaptar uno más dramático- Es un mundo difícil para una madre soltera. Podríamos casarnos y yo velaría por las tres. ¡Nada les faltaría bajo mi cuidado! Además, creo que ya estoy listo para ser padre.

—¡MILO! -le regañó ella por su juguetona propuesta, sin poder ser muy convincente ya que la ocurrencia de él le hizo reír un poco- Aunque agradezco tu ofrecimiento, no es muy prometedor cuando le es anexada la palabra "creo"

—Al menos lo intenté, eh -y le guiñó coquetamente el ojo-

—La verdad no creo que haya algo que pudieras hacer, pero agradezco tu apoyo.

—Mejor cuéntame, ¿Cuál es ese lío que te preocupa? Quizás sí pueda ayudarte...

—Tengo una conferencia en Estambul en tres días y en verdad nos podría ayudar el dinero que me ofrecen por esa asignatura. El problema es que mis padres no pueden cuidar a las gemelas en ese momento ya que mañana parten de viaje. No tengo a nadie quien pueda ayudarme, así que supongo que tendré que ceder la tarea a alguien más.

Terminó apesadumbrada, echando su cabeza hacia atrás completamente derrotada. En ese momento, el conmovido Milo sintió como si una idea resplandeciera su mente.

—¡¿Qué tal si yo cuido de tus niñas?!

Soltó triunfalmente Milo, prácticamente gritando ¡Eureka! Ante tal sugerencia la joven dama lo miró con escepticismo unos momentos. Pero para toda respuesta, el asintió determinado, lo cual le pareció a la dama divertidísimo. Un santo dorado queriéndola hacer de niñero, ¡Ahora sí lo había visto todo! Sin más reparo, ella comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia, contagiándosela al voluntarioso escorpio.

—Buena esa Milito -dijo limpiándose las lagrimillas que se le escapaban por reírse con tanto ahínco- No me había reído como hoy en un buen tiempo. Tienes un don para alegrar a las personas, te lo digo.

—No estaba bromeando. Hablo en serio

Y le miró con rostro sepulcral, indignado. Todavía que se ofrecía a ayudar de buena gana a su amiga, esta tenía el descaro de reírse de él en su cara. Como si fuera incapaz de cuidar a dos crías. ¡Total! ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? pensaba Milo.

—No entiendo tu desconcierto. Tú necesitas la ayuda y yo con gusto puedo hacerlo.

—Milo, pero es que tu no puedes hacer tal cosa ¡Es imposible! -escorpio soltó un grito ahogado-

—No hay nada que no pueda hacer, para que te lo sepas. Soy un santo dorado completamente preparado para proteger a la humanidad, y creo que tus hijas están incluidas en esa categoría. ¿O acaso estás dudando de mis capacidades, por ser hombre? -cuestionó retadoramente- Eso es bastante sexista viniendo de parte de alguien que cree en la igualdad de género y todo eso.

—Un hombre puede cuidar de bebés...

—¿Lo ves? -concordó un sonriente Milo-

—¡Tú no!

—¡Pero tú sí que eres igualada!

—Milo, ¿Has cuidado alguna vez a un niño?

—Eso es completamente irrelevante -aseguró cruzado de brazos-

—¿¡Cómo que irrelevante!? No, definitivamente no. Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, es muy dulce de tu parte el querer ayudarme. No sabes cuanto lo aprecio. Pero en verdad no sabes lo que dices, esto no sólo es cuidar a un bebé y todo lo que esto implica. ¡Sino multiplicar todo ese ajetreo por dos! Y mira que adoro a mis hijas, pero aquí sí se me regresó el karma con todas las travesuras que le armé a mi madre. -Milo negó con la cabeza-

—Insisto, puedo hacerlo. Y tú misma mencionaste que les vendría bien la ayuda. ¿O no?

La joven chasqueó los dientes viéndose atrapada por sus propias palabras. Lo pensó un tanto, no muy convencida. Al fin y al cabo, ella sólo estaría fuera por un día, y ni siquiera un día completo. Aunque también considerando que si en alguien podía confiar la vida de sus hijas ¿Quién mejor si no que un santo dorado? Incluso si este se tratara de Milo de escorpio. Otra cosa hubiera sido si Máscara Mortal fuese quien se ofreciera ¡Ahí sí que sería un no rotundo! Pero estaban hablando de Milo, un caballero ejemplar y valeroso. Se dispuso pues a aceptar su propuesta no sin antes establecer sus estrictas condiciones.

—Muy bien -Milo esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa- Pero antes que nada, debo enseñarte todo lo que necesitarás. Pasaremos a donde mis padres a recoger a las niñas para que las conozcas y aprendas lo que tendrías que hacer en mi ausencia. Ahora, si en algún momento sientes que cambias de opinión…

—No te preocupes, te doy mi palabra de que las protegeré con mi vida. -su amiga suspiró aliviada ante aquello, pero ahí no se acababa el asunto-

—¡Con tu vida Milo! De otra forma me las regresas con siquiera un chipote en la frente... ¡Te juro que no habrás conocido un enemigo más temible que una madre sobreprotectora! -inevitablemente el santo de escorpio tragó saliva-

—¿Algo más? -la dama rio de buena gana ante la ingenuidad del hombre-

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Si esto es sólo el principio. Milo, entiende que tienes prohibido, ¡prohibido! el mencionarle a nadie que me has visto o que me ayudarás en esto. ¡Especialmente a cualquier persona del santuario!

—Pero…

—Lo digo enserio. Si lo haces, y esto ocasiona que me busquen… Me veré obligada a partir de Grecia. -Milo se encogió de hombros, consternado por la resistencia y preocupación de la joven ante la posibilidad de salir del anonimato-

—No hay problema, mantendré esto entre nosotros. No te preocupes. -ella le señaló amenazadoramente- ¡Es una promesa, mujer! Ahora que ya tenemos los puntos sobre las "ies" ¿Será que puedo ver una foto de mis sobrinitas?

Preguntó alegremente el de escorpio como para aligerar la tensión del ambiente. Y también convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que acababa de hacer era por ayudar a una pobre madre en necesidad. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente esa petición pareció únicamente acrecentar la preocupación de su amiga, pues Milo casi podía jurar que hasta se había puesto pálida.

—No tengo fotos en mi teléfono -titubeó sin ser muy convincente-

—¡Ay por favor! Seguro eres de esas mamás que sobrecarga sus redes sociales con las fotos de sus críos

—¡Oye!

Pero el de escorpio le observó retadoramente, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo petulante. Ella rodó los ojos al cielo dándole la razón. Acto seguido, la bella dama procedió a sacar su teléfono, buscar una foto reciente de sus gemelas, y mostrársela al santo que tenía frente a sí. Una vez extendió su mano sobre la mesa, para permitirle ver la fotografía, no pudo contener un leve temblor en sus manos. Milo se percató de ello, considerándolo por demás extraño en su amiga. Tomó el teléfono sin miramientos y observó de buena gana la foto. Para incrementar la ansiedad de la dama, el de escorpio ladeó la cabeza al escrutar la foto, como si tratara de encontrarle sentido a una pintura abstracta. Las preciosas gemelas en la foto le resultaban tremendamente familiar… ¿A quién le recordaban esas pequeñas?

 **-III-**

—Son preciosas, se parecen mucho a su madre -comentó sonriente, regresándole el teléfono a su amiga, quien no pudo evitar más que soltar un suspiro de alivio- ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Gloria y Victoria

—Que adorable, incluso riman sus nombres -Milo dijo burlonamente, aunque de haber sabido lo siguiente, nunca hubiera dicho nada-

—El nombre fue idea de mi difunto esposo

—¡Perdón! ¡No quise…! -"trágame tierra," era lo único que podía pensar el abochornado santo de escorpio. Pero su amiga meneó la mano como restándole importancia-

—Descuida, yo pensé lo mismo en cierto punto. Pero es un tributo a su padre.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres que le mencione a nadie del santuario de tu regreso?

—¡Que no, Milo! -refutó ella, evidenciando su frustración-

—Está bien, lo tengo entendido. -y continuó como no queriendo la cosa- Sólo iba a mencionar que Kanon estaría más que gustoso de proponerte matrimonio, más aun sabiendo que tienes gemelas. Sí sabías que siempre le atrajiste, ¿cierto? Aunque evidentemente él no iba a hacer nada por…

—¡Ya basta, Milo! -le detuvo inmediatamente, casi lograban terminar una conversación sin tener que mencionar aquél temido nombre. Sin embargo, si continuaban así, inevitablemente él saldría a la conversación. Decidió acabar con esa posibilidad por el momento- ¿Sabes qué? Lo que debemos hacer es ir a a recoger a las gemelas y darte un curso intensivo de todo lo que tienes que aprender. ¿Está listo para la tarea, Milo de escorpio?

—¡Andando! -apremió risueñamente el santo-

Y con ello la joven tomó del brazo al caballero dorado de escorpio, llevándolo dispuestamente a aprender todo lo que le fuera posible sobre cómo cuidar propiamente de un infante. Ella a pesar de sus dudas sobre dejarlo bajo la supervisión de sus hijas, estaba inmensamente agradecida con su amigo. Pues como había dicho, sí que estaban viéndose bajo dificultades financieras. Le daría un intento de buena fe a Milo. Al fin y al cabo, ya le había advertido que de ocurrirle algo a sus gemelas, ¡Ni el mismo Hades proporcionaría el infierno que ella desataría para cobrar venganza!

Por su parte, Milo estaba demasiado confiado, feliz de poder auxiliar a una querida amiga en necesidad. Y aunque ella le había puesto firmes expectativas, creía que lo más desafiante de la nueva misión anteponiéndose ante él, sería el pedir autorización del patriarca para ausentarse del santuario sin llamar la atención de sus colegas. Poco sabía Milo de la aventura que le esperaba cuando cuidara a aquel par de mini-demonios de Tasmania.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Saludos lectores! Aquí tienen a su humilde servidora con un doble chispazo de inspiración. Este fic corto se me ocurrió hoy mísmo, y vendría a ser un tipo spin-off con un proyecto que tengo a futuro. Será que Milo puede con la tarea y hasta termina haciéndola de papá soltero? En el siguiente capítulo lo descubriremos! Qué tal les pareció el principio de nuestra historia? Les prometo que aunque tuvo sus momentos tristones, esta es una historia de humor. Espero que no les haya molestado el hecho de que no revelé la identidad de la amiga del escorpión. Pero sí dejé una que otra pista para quienes me han leído desde... uf! el año de la canica, puedan hacer sus deducciones. Igual esta historia se va a enfocar exclusivamente en las aventuras que se le van a presentar al buen amigo de Milo.

Muchísimas gracias por leer!


	2. Cambio de look

**Las aventuras del tío alacrán**

 **Capítulo II**

 **By Sweet Viictory**

* * *

—¡Ouch! -se quejó ante el tirón recibido por su larga cabellera- ¡Victoria, mi cabello! ¡Que eso duele!

La niña se quedó inmóvil, interrogando con sus enormes y curiosos ojos verdes si debía continuar su tarea o no. Pero el de Escorpio no podía resistirse mucho a esa adorable, redondita y angelical carita, por lo que inmediatamente le sonrió tiernamente para que continuara peinándolo.

—Procura tener más cuidado parlanchina, o terminarás dejando pelón al tío Milo. Fíjate como me peina tu hermana torbellina, con cariño, despacio…

Gloria, la gemelita aludida, asintió determinada. Ella estaba de lo más concentrada, encantada de jugar a la estilista con el tío Milo. Y es que su cabellera era tan preciosa, abundante ¡Y además azul! Su color favorito (en realidad, el que acababa de aprender). Muy distinta a los castaños cabellos de las gemelas, los cuales apenas llegaban a sus hombros debido a los rizos rebeldes. La pequeña Gloria sólo pensaba en como quería tener el cabello como su tío Milo, aunque fuera un pedacito.

—Acordamos que dejaría me peinaran si me dejaban como…

—¡Como una princesa! -animadamente soltaron al unísono con su infantil vocecilla-

—Exac… ¡¿Cómo?!

Las gemelitas lo miraron como si aquello fuera lo más gracioso del mundo, riendo con travesura. Y en un gesto idéntico, llevaron sus regordetas manitas a la boca, derritiéndole ipso facto el corazón al de Escorpio. Milo resopló su flequillo, "Ya valió mi fuerza de voluntad." pensó apesadumbrado, imaginando su futuro el día que tuviera hijos. Resignándose a dejar a las chiquillas embadurnarle gel en el cabello y concluir con la proeza de hacerle unas trenzas. O al menos eso era lo que intentaban, ya que no se podía esperar una obra de arte en el cabello a manos de unas crías de dos años.

Milo volvió a cerrar los ojos automáticamente cuando sintió otro tirón originado por la misma mini-estilista. A punto estaba de reprender a la pequeña a su derecha, cuando escuchó el rápido sonido de una tijera cerrarse peligrosamente junto a su oreja izquierda. Horrorizado al pensar que Gloria estuviera jugando con el afilado objeto, dirigió su mirada a ella. Gloria, con su mejor cara de inocencia, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y mirar al suelo, donde estaba un grueso mechón de su cabellera azulada.

—¡Mi precioso cabello!

Chilló, llevándose la mano al área de su cabellera, la cual ahora parecía le había mordido un burro. Antes de que el de Escorpio dijera más nada, resonó en el pequeño apartamento el sonido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta

—¡Ya llegué!

Y las gemelas corrieron emocionadas a recibir a su madre, aunque estas no contaban con que un desesperado santo dorado les rebasaría mismo corre caminos al grito de guerra de "¡Fuera de mi camino, pequeñas bribonas!" ganándoles de tal forma el abrazar primero a la dama.

—¡Milo! ¿Pero qué…?

Le dijo incrédula y con un tanto de dificultad al santo, pues este le sostenía con tal fuerza, que ella temía le rompiera las costillas. Poco le importó esto a Milo, pues él continuó sollozando al hombro de la joven tan lastimosamente, como quien accidentalmente tira un cono de helado recién comprado.

—¡Has vuelto! -Milo incluso se había tirado de rodillas teatralmente, aferrándose a las piernas de su amiga- ¡Benditos sean los dioses que has llegado!

—Milo, ya…

—¡Siento un nuevo y elevado respeto por todas las madres del mundo! -aseguró entre sollozos mientras ella a duras penas le ayudaba a incorporarse- ¡Son ellas las verdaderas guerreras de la humanidad! Prometo enviarte un regalo el día de las madres cada año, uno por cada cultura que celebre el día de las madres ¡Pero por lo que más quieras, jamás vuelvas a dejarme con este par de _destroyers_!

—Supongo que les fue bien entonces…

Obvió con sarcasmo la dama, llevándose a los brazos a la risueña Victoria; mientras Gloria, muy quitada de la pena después de haber trasquilado la radiante cabellera del de Escorpio, lo escrutaba con curiosidad cual bicho raro.

—¡Por Dios! -señaló asustada, apenas reparando en el aspecto del caballero- ¡¿Qué te pasó en el cabello?!

Milo se limitó a limpiar las lagrimillas de sus ojos, pero sin esconder su frustración o el tic que se había apoderado de su ojo. Le enseñó con mano temblorosa el mechón recién trasquilado por Gloria. La joven inmediatamente se enrojeció hasta la punta de los cabellos, comprendiendo inmediatamente que el look de _"Tiger Lily revolcada"_ que traía el de Escorpio era obra del tremendo par de crías.

—¡No puede ser con estas niñas! ¡Que vergüenza, Milo! -se disculpó la joven, acongojada a más no poder- ¡Victoria, Gloria, ahora sí se ganaron un buen _pow-pow!_

Aseveró la madre a la par que arremangaba su camisa y sacaba con la precisión de un ninja una sandalia de sabría Dios dónde.

—¡No! -rezongó Victoria- ¡No pow-pow!

—¡Oye, espera! -Milo, incrédulo, abrió grandemente sus ojos- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer con esa chancleta, salvaje?!

—Pues chancleármelas, se lo han ganado por hacerle travesuras al tío Milo...

Las niñas se abrazaron en el acto y vieron a su madre mismos cachorros de comercial de rescate animal; pero su madre ni así se ablandó, pues de sobra se sabía ese trillado cuento. Otra cosa era el tío Milo, él que era todo bondadoso inmediatamente salió al rescate, interponiéndose entre el tremendo par y su decidida madre. "Ahí te quiero ver cuando seas padre." Pensó la mujer, negando con la cabeza, adivinándose las intenciones de su amigo por solapar a las traviesas.

—¡Te quitas, o te nalgueo a ti también!

—Si de eso pides tu limosna, _gatita_

—¡MILO!

—¡No voy a permitir que nalguees a mis sobris! Y hazle como quieras, pero de aquí no me quito -Milo quiso sonar determinante, pero la fiereza con la que le vio su amiga por la inapropiada broma y por desafiar su autoridad ante sus hijas, le obligó a soltar una risita nerviosa- Digo… ¿No te parece un poquito exagerado querer disciplinarlas de tal forma por algo tan insignificante? Además, el cabello crece.

—Sólo recuerda decirles eso a cualquier amazona admiradora tuya que quiera venir a lincharme por tu nuevo _look_ -Milo rodó los ojos al cielo y meneó una mano casualmente para restarle importancia al comentario-

—¡Eso jamás ocurriría! Ellas me aman tal y como soy…

El inesperado tono seductor con el que Milo dijo aquello causó que la joven rodara los ojos, para luego volver a abochornarse al recordar la situación en la que sus pequeñas habían metido al guardián del octavo templo.

—Por favor, discúlpanos por este accidente... ¡Prometo pagarte las extensiones de ese mechón!

—¡¿Cuáles extensiones?! -espetó en el acto indignadísimo- Es mi cabello natural, mujer. Me ha costado años mantenerlo en tan perfecto y envidiable estado. Y ahora… debo lucir como una abominación -soltó cabizbajo-

—No te preocupes Milito, yo misma te lavo el cabello y me encargo de encontrarte un nuevo estilo mientras te crece -el de Escorpio volteó a verla con ojitos esperanzados, y ella asintió para confortarlo en sus brazos, muy en su papel de mamá gallina- ¡Es más, de lejos ni se te nota!

—¿Tú crees eso?

Ella quiso reiterar que su cabello no lucía tan mal para animarlo, pero al revisar detenidamente el área afectada, no pudo más que sonreírle nerviosamente. Si, definitivamente era cuestión de tiempo hasta que una de las apasionadas fans del Escorpión terminara cobrando venganza ante tal crimen.

—¿Porqué mejor no me ayudas a acostar a las niñas? De paso te lavo y desenmaraño el cabello mientras me platicas como les fue hoy.

—Esto, como te explico…

—Milo de Escorpio, no me digas que pasó algo peor que lo del incidente con tu cabello porque…

Las palabras de la joven madre sonaban a más bien una amenaza, por lo que Milo pasó saliva y sintió encogerse súbitamente, ¿Cuándo su diminuta y delicada amiga había adquirido la habilidad para intimidarlo incluso peor que Shion cuando él se metía en líos?

—¡Momentito, momentito! Por supuesto que eso fue lo más grave que ocurrió. Yo mantuve absolutamente todo bajo control; sino compruébalo preguntándoles ¿Cierto niñas? -ante la plena seguridad de Milo, la joven entrecerró los ojos y volteó a ver a las risueñas gemelitas-

—¡Estoy viva, mami!

Anunció Gloria, orgullosa, estirando los brazos a su madre para que le izara en brazos, lo cual hizo la madre inmediatamente después de voltear a ver al caballero, completamente aterrorizada. Milo se pegó en la frente con la mano sin creerse el comentario de la chiquilla, ya que la "torbellina" (a comparación de su hermana "parlanchina,") apenas y hablaba. Eso sí, el caballero ya había comprobado que cuando Gloria abría su boquita, era para armar jaleo. Aunque lo que carecía ella de platicadora, lo compensaba en traviesa; por ende, el sobrenombre de "torbellina."

—¡Si! -secundó animada Victoria, jalando levemente el pantalón del de Escorpio y consiguiendo que también la levantara en brazos ¡Ella también quería ser alta como su hermana!- ¡Tío Milo nos dio esto! -dijo, ondeando un billetito-

—¡Milo! ¿Le diste dinero a las niñas para que no me contaran qué pasó?

—¡Yo jamás haría tal cosa! -respondió convincente, al tiempo que rápidamente le quitaba el billete de diez euros a la parlanchina que llevaba en brazos- Claramente aún no saben como funcionan los sobornos -masculló, evitándole la mirada a su amiga-

—No sé si quiero escuchar esto… -masajeó sus cienes, preocupada- cuéntame de una vez que fue lo que pasó

—De acuerdo, todo comenzó cuando…

 **-Flashback-**

Milo se sentía lo suficiente listo como para completar victoriosamente la misión a la que se había voluntariado. A pesar de que los últimos días habían sido arduos, seguro estaba de que solamente su condición como santo dorado le había ayudado a sobrevivir tales faenas. Y después de haber tenido un riguroso e intensivo entrenamiento en el arte de… cuidar infantes, simplemente no concebía como simples mortales podían continuar engendrando criaturas sin morir en el intento. Sin embargo, sólo con recordar los preciosos y adorables rostros de las gemelitas, quienes tan pronto como le conocieron robaron su corazón, le bastaba al de Escorpio para aventurarse a continuar con su intento por ser un niñero a la altura. Y finalmente, el día acordado estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, únicamente le quedaba un detalle, aunque por demás crucial por completar.

—Vamos, eres el santo dorado de Escorpio ¡Tú puedes hacer esto sencillamente! -se repitió mentalmente para infundirse motivación, encaminándose a paso lento pero determinante en dirección al recinto en específico- Sólo informas que necesitas un día para ir a Atenas por motivos personales, ¡Y listo! Pan comido, entrada por salida. Shion no es ningún curioso, dudo que siquiera indague en el asunto…

Milo continuó repitiéndose mentalmente y suspiró con fuerza antes de abrir las inmensas puertas de la sala patriarcal. Pero cuando abrió estas abruptamente, volviéndose inevitablemente el centro de atención de los tres santos dorados presentes, supo que su cometido quizás no resultaría tan sencillo como había imaginado.

—Buenas tardes, patriarca

Saludó escuetamente, fingiendo naturalidad; aunque ya comenzaba a sentir un calor tremendo recorrerle el cuerpo. No contaba con que Shion tuviera compañía, pues el de Escorpio había solicitado una reunión privada con el antiguo guardián de Aries. Aún así, Milo consideró la lógica posibilidad de que Shion estuviera ocupado, discutiendo asuntos con alguno de sus compañeros... ¡Excepto ellos tres! ¡Y mucho menos al mismo tiempo!

"¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Y yo que lo tenía todo fríamente calculado." Se reprochó mentalmente el de Escorpio, tensando la mandíbula.

—Camus, Aioria, Aioros…

Dijo inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo, y dado a la inusual formalidad con la que habló, aquel gesto les pareció por demás raro a los presentes.

—Milo, disculpa la inconveniencia. Sé que esperabas que nuestra junta fuera privada, pero se nos ha presentado un asunto significativo que teníamos que discutir lo antes posible y nos hemos extendido.

—Ningún problema, entonces regresaré enseguida.

—No hay necesidad de retirarte -comentó Shion, deteniendo en el acto el andar del de la octava casa. Este pasó saliva dificultosamente, antes de dar media vuelta lentamente para encarar al patriarca otra vez- Casi terminamos, por favor aguarda un poco.

—Por supuesto, su Ilustrísima…

—¿Su Ilustrísima…? -susurró extrañado el santo- ¿Qué le ocurre al bicho?

Para inconveniencia del intrigado caballero de Leo, Camus se limitó a encogerse de hombros e izar una ceja a modo de respuesta. Aioria chasqueó los dientes, insatisfecho. No tuvo más remedio que redirigir su atención a Shion al recibir un leve codazo por parte de Aioros, quien discreta pero severamente le indicó con la mirada que se callara de una buena vez. El León dorado rodó los ojos, convirtiéndose inmediatamente en un crio regañado.

—Como les decía caballeros, tendrán que permanecer en el pueblo algunos días, hasta que sea confirmada la seguridad para sus habitantes. Por lo tanto, partirán mañana mismo a Turquía

—¡NO! -la reacción horrorizada del Escorpión causó que lo tres santos dorados voltearan inmediatamente a verle, como si este trajera monos en la cara-

—¿Disculpa, Milo?

—No… sabía de esta misión, patriarca

Le respondió a Shion fingiendo naturalidad, e incluso atreviéndose a sonreír de lo más casual. Aunque por dentro, se reprochó así mismo al permitir que su nerviosismo le traicionara. Pero es que le había sorprendido a sobremanera que precisamente esos tres fueran a ser enviados al mismo país, y en el mismo día, en el que su amiga estaría por esos precisos rumbos. Y con lo ansiosa que ella se había puesto al mencionar el Santuario, específicamente evitando hablar de _cierto santo dorado_ entre el trío, seguro estaba el de Escorpio que ella preferiría no toparse con ninguno de ellos durante su viaje. Valía más preguntar, sin levantar sospecha, a donde iban sus compañeros y así evitar una desgracia.

—¿Y a qué parte de Turquía es que se dirigen? Digo, ya que estoy presente de una vez enterarse de todo, en caso de que necesiten refuerzos.

—Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, Milo. Nos dirigimos a Gebze -Milo soltó un suspiro de alivio ante la respuesta del de Sagitario-

—¡Oh, Gebze! ¡No Estambul! -Shion asintió lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos sospechando la confusa actitud del octavo guardián- ¡Menos mal! Es que me han dicho que en estas épocas la ciudad está de lo más atiborrada, ya me estaba preocupando por Camus, ¿Ya saben? El pobre batalla para establecer interacciones sociales. No vaya a ser que los deje en vergüenza por aquellos rumbos estando sin mi

—¿¡Pero qué dices!?

—No es como que vamos de vacaciones…

Murmuró el de Leo, mirando al cielo, conteniéndose las ganas de reír; más por miedo a que el arquero le asestara otro codazo a que por ser prudente.

—Yo sólo hacía una observación. Por favor, continúen -apremió, ignorando magnánimo el reclamo del galo- No los interrumpiré más.

—Pues gracias, pero eso era todo. Si nos permiten, caballeros. Milo y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que discutir.

Y de tal forma los tres caballeros presentes se retiraron estoicamente a la orden de Shion, con ello levantando un peso tremendo de los hombros de Milo. Al parecer no habría riesgo de que cruzaran sus caminos. El momento de la verdad había llegado, el patriarca estaba listo para darle su entera atención al de Escorpio en cualquier asunto que quisiera exponerle. Tal como lo había ensayado, su petición había sido concedida sin siquiera tener que mentirle al patriarca sobre la razón de su ausencia, pues el superior de la orden no se molestó en indagar.

Claro está, Shion no era el único que podía indagar en el asunto.

—¡¿Qué estás tramando, bicho?!

Milo pegó un brinco y se sostuvo el pecho, pues no se esperaba que Aioria estuviera esperándole justo detrás de la puerta, y mucho menos que este fuera a asustarle como si fuera un niño travieso. Al ver al de Leo reírse burlonamente por conseguir espantarlo, Milo rodó los ojos, un tanto molesto. Más valía que pensara en una excusa para distraer al curioso León dorado ¡y pronto! algo sutil y astuto bastaría para quitárselo de encima...

—¡Qué te importa, gato! ¡Tengo derecho a tener una vida privada fuera de este Santuario!

Y bajo el escrutinio de sus tres compañeros de armas, se disparó misma flecha fugitiva de vuelta a su recinto.

—Así te contestan por andar de chismoso -le reprendió Aioros a su hermano menor-

 **-Fin del flashback-**

—Me refería a que me contaras sobre lo que ocurrió hoy, Milo.

—¡A eso voy, a eso voy! Pensé que te gustaría escuchar un poco del trasfondo, con lo que te gusta contar historias…

Milo suspiró hondamente para envalentonarse. A esas alturas, ambos ya habían dormido a las gemelitas, así que no había riesgo de que atestiguaran una escena trágica; en caso de que su madre se volviera loca y quisiera asesinarlo por todos los líos que habían ocurrido. A su mente se le agolparon recuerdos de vestuarios fallidos, un retrete tapado, la popularidad exorbitante que le trajo su condición de "papá soltero," al igual que las inesperadas visitas a un hospital, una tienda de mascotas, la heladería, ¡Y hasta la cárcel!

—Que Athena me ampare… -suplicó mentalmente el de Escorpio antes de iniciar-

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Hola queridos lectores! Qué tal la entrega del segundo capítulo de este fic? Originalmente pensaba que concluiría con el segundo capítulo, pero las aventuras del tío alacrán me dan para un poco más.

Alguien quiere enviarle algún remedio casero a Milo para que le crezca su cabello más rápido?

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Daddy's home

**Las aventuras del tío alacrán**

 **Capítulo III: Daddy's home**

 **By Sweet Viictory**

* * *

¡Apenas daban las diez de la noche! Pero el día había sido interminable y extenuante para ambos jóvenes. Milo y su amiga sentían como si se hubieran trasnochado parrandeando por varios días. Aunque lejos estaba la verdadera razón de estar relacionada con fiesta, alcohol y _rock n' roll_ , pues tenía que ver más con papillas, crayolas y reacciones alérgicas.

Sin embargo, estaban más tranquilos de contar con el apoyo del otro, aunque esto resultara ser por distintos motivos. Para el de Escorpio, esto significaba su libertad de cuidar niñas tremendas. Mientras tanto para la atareada madre de las gemelitas, esta meramente se daba por complacida sabiendo que sus crías habían sobrevivido sin ella. Al menos eso pensaba, porque no aún desconocía lo ocurrido durante su ausencia.

—Como no me vine a encontrar a Mu ese día en el café… -se le escapó decir en voz alta para el shock de un ofendido Milo-

—¡Óyeme, grosera! Todavía que me ofrezco a ayudarte y aún te atreves a preferir a Mu.

La joven, exhausta como estaba y sin ganas de dar explicaciones para disculparse, prefirió utilizar su mejor mirada pesarosa para excusarse con su invitado. La cual ni siquiera terminó necesitando ya que el gallardo griego poca atención le prestaba ya a la dama. Milo estaba tirado a sus anchas en el sofá de su estancia. Tan campante y cómodo que incluso daba la impresión de que caería rendido en los brazos de Morfeo en cualquier momento. Y a juzgar por la toalla enredada cual turbante en su cabeza (misma que a insistencia de la empecinada y avergonzada joven, serviría para reparar el daño en su frondosa cabellera.) Milo se sentía tan cómodo, que parecía fuera el amo y señor del diminuto apartamento.

—Debo admitirlo Milo, ACDC te va bien

Milo entornó los ojos para evitar ver el mohín adornando el usualmente agraciado rostro de la joven. Aunque agraciado, lo que se decía agraciado en esos momentos, definitivamente no se veía. Todo gracias a la mascarilla de papel blanca que llevaba puesta ella, la cual la asemejaba más a _Michael Myers_. He ahí porqué Milo evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual con la madre de las gemelas, pues de pronto la encontraba un tanto aterradora. Sin embargo, el glamur no sólo había sido arrojado por la ventana por ella, sino también por el de Escorpio. Pues una vez las gemelitas habían sido puestas a dormir, la madre de las niñas le facilitó un atuendo más cómodo; el cual constaba de una casual camiseta de la banda ACDC y unos jeans. O al menos a Milo le resultaba más confortable en comparación al formal y sofisticado traje sastre que eligió portar en su debut como niñero e inevitablemente sucumbió al par.

—De suerte tu esposo tenía la misma talla que yo… -dijo, revelando aprobar el atuendo, para inmediatamente recordar lo indignado que estaba por la pérdida de su traje- ¡Espero que sepas que mi traje era carísimo e irremplazable!

—No me digas que este era el traje que Afrodita te había hecho

Comentó ella fingiendo sorpresa, más para distraer al santo sobre la condición de su traje, a lo que Milo hizo un aspaviento confirmando las sospechas de la joven.

—¡Y no sabes cuanto trabajo me costó convencerlo para que lo diseñara y confeccionara! ¡Todo para que tus diablillas lo arruinaran! -la dama hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento e hizo una breve reverencia al caballero a modo de disculpa- Agradécele a Athena que soy un hombre misericordioso, de lo contrario hace mucho se me hubiera escapado una de mis agujas en tu contra! ¡Alma descarriada!

—Milito, no es que no aprecie el hecho de que no hayas acabado con mi vida desde la primera vez que fui altanera contigo, o que agradezca increíblemente el hecho de que _ofrecieras_ voluntariamente tu tiempo para cuidar a mis hijas… Pero ¿Será que puedes recordar que yo claramente te mencioné el portar un atuendo cómodo y sobretodo práctico para el día hoy?

Milo se limitó a encogerse de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa, evadiendo convenientemente el rostro de la joven empleando todo el estoicismo que su categoría le permitía.

—Discúlpame entonces por haberles querido causar una buena impresión.

—Tienen tres años, sólo con verte quedaron impresionadas -y aquel comentario sincero le robó una sonrisa coqueta al de la octava casa-

—¿Puedes culparlas por ello? -para toda respuesta a la sonrisa petulante del de Escorpio, la joven se golpeó la frente con la mano y optó por ignorar el comentario-

—Como iba diciendo Milo, doy gracias a los dioses del Olimpo porque te presentaras en un traje y no en la armadura de Escorpio.

Sonrió infantilmente, sintiéndose pillado y un tanto avergonzado al recordar como durante sus primeros días de preparación, había cuestionado la posibilidad de cuidar a las gemelas portando su inmaculada protectora.

—Únicamente lo consideré para reiterarles a las tres que estarían seguras conmigo.

Dijo solemne, incluso convincente… de no ser por que la joven ya conocía la naturaleza ladina del caballero. No obstante, ella negó cerrando los ojos, cansada de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

—Te pagaré tu atuendo con mi siguiente paga, ¿De acuerdo?

Milo se limitó a hacer una mueca, como si con ello diera a entender que dudaba de que aquella promesa si quiera fuera a concretarse en futuro; y derrotado, echó la cabeza para atrás.

Después de unos minutos de silencio entre ambos, aún descansando en la pequeña estancia, la joven reflexionó cuidadosamente. Quizá no habría mejor oportunidad que esa para disipar la tensión del ambiente. Sin duda alguna, esa era su oportunidad por saciar aquello que anhelaba después de un día tan estresante. Además, hacía ya tanto tiempo que se reprimía tal gusto. ¡Que a esas alturas su cuerpo se lo exigía! Miró nuevamente a su visitante, nadie mejor que el gallardo Milo de Escorpio para ser su cómplice en su irrefrenable antojo.

A esas alturas, el griego ya había notado que su amiga se hallaba concentrada en sus cavilaciones y esto inmediatamente llamó su atención, pues los momentos en los cuales la joven permanecía callada sólo podían indicarle que algo tramaba… y eso usualmente significaba problemas. Milo le regresó la mirada, observándola curioso, casi como si pudiera leerle sus traviesos pensamientos. ¡Al diablo entonces lo que pensara Milo! ¡Ambos eran adultos y bien podían manejarlo! Además, después de semejante día, segura estaba ella que sólo _eso_ los reconfortaría. Sin más remedio que sucumbir a sus instintos, se levantó de un brinco para rodear la mesita de café que les separaba de un sillón a otro, sentarse en ella y encarar de tal modo al intrigado caballero.

—Espero que no me juzgues, porque te invitaré a hacer algo que verdaderamente necesito y no hago en mucho tiempo…

Y con ello el aludido se inclinó para acercársele, sonriéndole coqueto de medio lado, respondió con voz profunda y seductora…

—Me la estás poniendo bien difícil con esa mascarilla de asesino serial que traes puesta... -nótese que la joven se despojó de la maldita mascarilla como si esta de pronto le quemara- Pero mentiría si te dijera que no lo he pensado yo mismo. Y te entiendo, soy irresistible. Pero trata de esforzarte por reprimir esos deseos carnales que te inspiro, mujer, sobretodo porque estaría mal. Aunque _muy bien…_ -completó guiñándole- Pero mal, al fin y al cabo.

La madre de las gemelas manoteó bruscamente para deshacerse del agarre con el que Milo acunaba comprensivamente sus manos, entendiendo en qué dirección se habían desviado sus malos pensamientos.

—En primer lugar, si tus erróneas conjeturas fueran el caso, permíteme decirte que sería _fantástico_ -corrigió confiada, asestándole una palmada al poderoso brazo del sorprendido- Y no me estaba refiriendo a _eso_ , Milo….

Espetó la irritada joven, observando con incredulidad al ocurrente Escorpio, quien no pudo más que reaccionar carcajeándose de su irritada expresión.

—Me refería a que voy a servirme un poco de vino… ¡Zoquete!

Pero Milo continuaba de lo más divertido, llevándose instintivamente su mano a cubrir sus labios y así acallar sus risas. Más por miedo a terminar despertando a las tremendas gemelitas, que por apaciguar a su amiga, cabe aclarar.

—¡Era broma! ¡Lo decía para reiterar la clase de amigazo solidario que soy!

Respondió sin pena, llevándose una mano al pecho y con evidente orgullo en la voz. Ella sólo entornó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Síguete riendo de mi, Milo. Supongo que yo seré la única en disfrutar de ese vinito.

—¿Mamá va a tomar en casa, con sus pequeñas durmiendo tranquilamente en el cuarto de al lado? -dijo el de Escorpio fingiendo escandalizarse-

—¡Pobre de ti te atrevas a juzgarme!

—¿Juzgarte? ¡Qué va! -Milo se incorporó un tanto de su asiento para volverse a sentar propiamente- Si lo que yo quiero es un poco, ¡Venga ya, mujer! Que también me lo merezco ¡Llénale esa copa con el dulce néctar de Dionisio al buen tío alacrán!

Canturreó reanimado y la joven le sonrió, accediendo a la petición del Escorpión Dorado. Una vez había tomado la botella de vino, la cual escondía meticulosamente en el estante más alto de la alacena. Procedió a servir dos copas de vino tinto. Milo continuó hablando justo después de dar su primer trago, claramente confiado como para retomar el último tema abordado.

—Además no lo decía por ofenderte, pero como que se te nota estás en temporada de sequía, _gatita._

Y _gatita_ se atragantó con el primer trago que daba, enrojeciéndose en el acto por la suposición (apropósito cierta,) del de la octava casa.

—¡Por Dios, Milo! ¡Estás hablándole a una viuda!

Le respondió con la voz entrecortada, aún recuperándose del atragantamiento, pues muy para su pesar, las ocurrencias del de Escorpio sí le habían robado una risita.

—¿Qué? Es verdad, yo sólo lo digo por tu bien. No es que pretenda inmiscuirme en asuntos _privados_ , pero no puedo evitar imaginar lo difícil que debe ser el estar con un hombre como _nosotros_ -dijo esto señalándose con expresión petulante, tal como si estuviera a punto de posar para una escultura del mismísimo Miguel Ángel- no sólo somos excelentes guerreros, sino todos unos sementales. ¿Apoco no?

La mujer hundía su rostro entre sus manos y negó con la cabeza, todo con tal de evitar que su entrañable, ingenioso y nada prudente amigo atestiguara que a esas alturas ya parecía un vil tomate. La dama optó por darle un buen trago a su vino para toda respuesta, e inmediatamente después, (quizá por efecto del agridulce licor en su estómago vacío.) una memoria en específico se agolpó en su mente, causándole esbozar una sonrisa soñadora y pícara.

—Ya que estamos en confianza debo confesar que hay algunas cosas que extraño…

Lo inesperado del comentario desató en Milo una carcajada limpia al ver la expresión soñadora de su hermosa amiga, imaginándose a la perfección a lo que se refería la muy pilla, quien rápidamente negó con la cabeza como para espantarse los traviesos recuerdos que atravesaban su mente.

—¡Suficiente de distracciones, _tío alacrán_! -demandó con mejillas sonrojadas- No podrás distraerme toda la noche, cuéntame qué fue lo que pasó durante el día.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres tomarte otro vinito primero? Digo, como para anestesiarte para lo que sigue.

—¡¿Qué sigue?!

—Ay si así te pusiste sólo con decirte esa parte…

—¡Dímelo de una vez que estoy comenzando a alterarme!

—¿ _Comenzando?_ Ni me quiero imaginar como te pondrías cuando te cuente todo. Mejor me regreso al Santuario que seguro hago falta ya, con tu permiso...

—¡Milo Papaloukas regresa acá, que si no me dices de una buena vez…!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tampoco hay necesidad de utilizar mi ilustre nombre o el tonito con el que me reprendía mi madrecita, ya te cuento. No te me exaltes mujer, te van a salir arrugas y mira que a tu edad ya estás muy cerca de necesitar…

—¡MILO!

El regente del octavo templo se encogió de hombros como niño regañado ante la exasperación de la mujer. Y habiendo fracasado al encontrar el coraje para encarar a su amiga, quien ya lo escrutaba como si estuviera más que lista para ajusticiárselo a chancletazos, se decidió a proseguir. "Athena ampárame," se dijo mentalmente Milo, a la par que inconscientemente oteaba el lugar como de rayo para verificar que no hubiera objetos punzocortantes cerca de la madre de las gemelas.

—Todo comenzó cuando llegó la hora de despertar a Parlanchina y Torbellina

—¡¿Así apodaste a mis hijas?!

—Pues sí, que van con su personalidad. Además la culpa es tuya por ponerles nombres tan anticuados -la joven reprimió un grito y se llevó una mano al pecho. Pero haciendo caso omiso de la ofendida madre, Milo prosiguió- De haber sido yo, les hubiera puesto un nombre más épico.

—Veremos pues, señor Escorpio, ¿Cómo le pondría usted a su hijo? -le retó la escéptica, sonriéndole de medio lado, pensando que esta vez si atrapaba al guerrero desprevenido-

—Aiden -respondió sin miramientos, tal como si dijera "jacque mate"-

—Vaya, es un nombre muy bonito, he de admitirlo. Incluso suena al nombre de alguna estrella de rock

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! ¡Era justo lo que…!

—¡Ya! ¡Basta de interrupciones y termina de contarme lo que sucedió!

—Así por las buenas ni quien se niegue…

 _ **7:00 A.M., El Incidente del Vestuario**_

Milo suspiró, ansioso, dirigiéndose lentamente a la alcoba de las niñas para despertarlas y darles de desayunar. Personalmente le parecía un tanto temprano el levantar a las crías a esa hora, pero su madre había explicado claramente en su horario que ellas habían de despertar a tal hora y así continuar con su estructurada agenda de actividades, las cuales el Escorpión Dorado había seguido en sus días de entrenamiento metodológicamente.

—Tranquilo Milo, tranquilo. -murmuraba para si cuidadoso- Estás entrenado para peores situaciones que esta. Si puedes contra amenazas mundiales, puedes cuidar a un par de niñitas. Calma, inhala la flor…. Exhala la vela…

Era el mantra que se repetía el guerrero, respirando de tal modo para tranquilizarse a la par que caminaba de puntillas en dirección a la habitación. Ya no había excusas para comprarse un poco más de tiempo. Por lo que, una vez detenido en la puerta de la colorida habitación, (decorada tiernamente con un mural de animales tocando diferentes instrumentos musicales en lo que parecía ser un desfile de los mismos.) el de Escorpio se permitió observar a las niñas descansar apaciblemente.

El griego se acercó unos pasos más a las camitas para apreciar mejor la escena frente a él, pues ambas gemelitas dormían. Tan campantes, que prácticamente les faltaba el set de alas y halos para acabar de parecer unos preciosos querubines. Querubines una vez despertaran le recordarían al tío alacrán que sus traviesos rostros no sólo decían que "no podían romper un plato, ¡sino la vajilla entera!"

Victoria, alias _Parlanchina,_ dormía a sus anchas, extendiendo su diminuto cuerpo por toda la cama como si fuera una equis, con la boquita un tanto abierta y el rizado cabello alborotado esparcido por la almohada. Victoria era la mayor del par, aunque esto sólo por poco menos de dos minutos. Infernales dos minutos si le preguntaban a su pobre madre durante el parto; pero los suficientes como para situarla no sólo como la mayor del par en nacimiento, sino hasta en signo zodiacal. Pues al haber nacido ella minutos antes que el reloj de la media noche indicara veintidós de junio, su signo regente era curiosamente Géminis. Victoria era también la más platicadora del par, incluso un tanto elocuente para su efímera edad. Milo inmediatamente identificó esa cualidad con la madre de la niña. Por ende, acabó nombrándola de tal forma.

Su hermana menor Gloria, alias _Torbellina,_ aunque más callada, era la más traviesa del par. Y habiendo esta nacido ya en las primeras horas del veintidós de junio, su regente era Cáncer. Dato que hizo involuntariamente temblar al de pronto supersticioso tío alacrán, "¿Porque no empiezan así las películas de terror?" cuestionó cuando lo supo a la madre fingiendo naturalidad, antes de que ella la arremetiera un golpecito detrás de la cabeza por atreverse a sugerir que su inocente criatura guardara semejanza con el tétrico guardián del cuarto templo. Sin embargo, Milo se convenció de no tener nada de que preocuparse al ver a la niñita dormir tan pacíficamente, abrazando protectoramente un esponjoso patito de felpa.

—Señor Cuaqui

Se recordó mentalmente Milo. No fuera a ser que desatara el llanto en la chiquilla si volvía a cambiarle de nombre al adoradísimo amigo por uno más familiar, como lo hizo al llamarle _Don Hyoga_.

Sonrió divertido por lo infantil del lío y se enfocó en apreciar el angelical rostro de las gemelas. Ambas se veían tan frágiles y tiernas a la vez, que incluso el santo dorado consideró en tomarles una foto para recordarse porqué motivo peleaba al sacrificar su vida. O ya para no ser tan melodramático, bien podría utilizar la foto para algún día, cuando las gemelas crecieran, mostrárselas y avergonzarlas. De pronto, Milo reparó en lo familiar que le parecía tal escena. No en sí porque alguna vez hubiera cuidado de ellas, o porque ya hubiera estado en ese lugar… sino porque de pronto las chiquillas le recordaban a alguien. Aguzó la vista como para esforzar su memoria. Esos rizos castaños, sus mejillas regordetas y apiñonadas… ¿A quién demonios le recordaban? Encogió los hombros rindiéndose al fin.

—¡Que pereza, si no me acuerdo ahora, ya nunca me voy a acordar!

Milo se convenció de simplemente estar comparándolas con su madre.

—¡Buenos días solecitos! -saludó amoroso y enérgico, un tono que le sorprendió al propio guerrero pues disimulaba estupendamente su ansiedad de hacía sólo unos momentos- _Que buen padre voy a ser…_

Triunfal se aseguró mentalmente a la par que abría de golpe las cortinas que obscurecían la habitación de las niñas y de paso las dejaba sin corneas por lo repentino que ahora entraba la luz del astro rey. Las niñas se removieron en sus camitas y mientras Victoria se incorporó como pudo, Gloria simplemente se hizo ovillo para bloquearse de la intensa luz diurna que cubría al completo su habitación.

—¡Vamos chiquillas, despierten! Hoy tendremos un día muy divertido con el tío Milo porque mamá no está…

—¿Porqué mamá no está? -inquirió Victoria, traspasando con sus infantiles e inmensos ojos verdes a Milo, quien de pronto se sintió contrariado por la sincera inquietud en su vocecita- ¡¿Mamá se murió?! ¡Mamá se murió de ebola!

—¡¿Que se murió?!

Sólo alcanzó a repetir un sorprendido Milo, casi como si creyera la propia afirmación de la niñita, aunque por otro lado también, se quería reír porque ¿de dónde sacaba esta criatura tal razón? Sin embargo; al provocar que Gloria se levantara asustada de su camita como resorte, con los cabellos revueltos y los ojos llorosos, se mordió los labios para retomar la compostura.

—¡Es decir, no! ¡Nadie se ha muerto, Victoria! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Papá

Fue lo único que necesitó decir Gloria para que Milo abriera los ojos más de la cuenta, recordando la tragedia que había pasado la familia al inesperadamente perder al padre en un accidente automovilístico.

— _Empezando con el pie derecho, Milo_ _Mu_ -se reprendió mentalmente- Niñas, lo que quise decir es que mamá hoy estará ocupada con el trabajo, pero yo le ayudaré a cuidarlas y tendremos un día muy divertido. ¿De acuerdo?

Las gemelitas intercambiaron una mirada para inmediatamente observar igual de serias al único adulto en la habitación.

—Ok… -dijo acompañado de una risilla nerviosa- _Entusiasmo Milo, ¡Entusiasmo! Quizá son como tú cuando no has tomado tu primera taza de café por la mañana…_ ¡¿Quién quiere desayunar?! -cuestionó con nuevos brios, logrando que las gemelas se vieran un poco más animadas- Un pajarito por ahí me dijo que a ustedes dos les gustan los panqueques y resulta que su tío alacrán es un maestro en hacer panqueques en forma de su caricatura favorita. ¿¡Quien dijo yo!?

—¡YOOOOOO! -vitorearon las chiquillas, brincando de emoción en sus pequeñas camas y arrancándole una sonrisa al guerrero-

—Muy bien, pero primero hemos de vernos presentable. -comentó Milo a la par que les daba la espalda a las gemelas para abrir las puertas de su closet y encontrar los atuendos que había dejado su madre- Ningún niño bajo mi cuidado va a verse como pordiosero… ¡No que ustedes se vean así! -y volteó de inmediato a ver al par para corregirse- ¡Si hasta parecen muñequitas… de vudú! Aunque muñequitas, al fin y al cabo. Pero eso lo arreglamos en un santiamén.

Milo dio un brinco para acercarse a las crías y juguetonamente enmarañarles el cabello aún más a cada una y hacerlas reír en el proceso. Luego de despeinar a las gemelitas, quienes parecían estar ya más entusiasmadas con lo que parecía un juego antes de ir a desayunar, regresó a su misión por encontrar sus atuendos del día.

—Esta mujer me quiere sabotear el día…

Espetó, observando incrédulo el set de ropa idéntico que la madre preparó para las gemelas. Unos overoles rojos con sus respectivas camisetas en color azul cielo. Milo de por si tenía problemas recordando quien de las niñas era quién; pero si acababa por vestirlas igual, ahora sí que tendría que marcarles la frente con su inicial para diferenciarlas. De pronto Milo sintió como si una idea le esclareciera sus pensamientos.

—¿Quién quiere escoger su ropa el día de hoy? -preguntó Milo a las gemelas con sumo interés, y para toda respuesta, a las chiquillas se les iluminó el rostro pues por primera vez serían capaces de elegir sus atuendos- ¡Muy bien, tomaré eso como un sí! Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, presten atención. Victoria, Gloria, ustedes van a buscar un bonito conjunto que ponerse; mientras tanto, el tío Milo les preparará el desayuno, ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Si! -concordaron las despeinadas y emocionadas niñas, saliendo a prisa de sus camas-

—Entonces veamos quien de las dos es más veloz y puede cambiarse antes de que yo termine de cocinar… ¡Rápido, rápido, rápido!

Y así fueron las niñas incentivadas a salir de sus camitas como balas y en dirección a donde según ellas se guardaba su ropa. Claro está que Milo poca atención ponía al desastre que las gemelas armaban en su habitación, al estar ya activo en su rol como chef, como chef y cantante, cabe mencionar…

—Si yo te bajara el sol quemadota que te dabas, Si te bajara la luna como diablos la cargabas…

 _¡Pum! ¡Tras! ¡Pow!_

Milo acalló su alegre canturreo enseguida al escuchar el trastabilleo de quien se le unía en la cocina. Se giró presuroso para descubrir en la mesa, perfectamente sentadito en su asiento y con utensilios en ambas manitas, a un pollito de grandes ojos verdes mirándole curioso.

—¡Torbellina!

Milo le sonrió enternecido y un tanto satisfecho por reconocer a la niña. A pesar de que el secreto de la identidad en ese caso lo había otorgado su fiel acompañante, Señor Cuaqui, sentado justo al lado de la Torbellina y al igual que ella, con sus utensilios frente al patito de felpa.

—Creo que ganaste la carrera -Gloria sonrió triunfal-

—¡Espérenme!

Interrumpió demandante la vocecita de Victoria, también a apresurado andar hasta llegar a la mesa. Y si Milo no estaba preparado para ver a una de las gemelas vestida de patito, cuando vio a la otra llegar con toda confianza en su atuendo, el guerrero sintió que se iba de espaldas al ver el elaborado (pero mal puesto.) disfraz de la niña.

—¡Wow! -dijo asombrado, agachándose a la altura de Victoria y agarrándole las largas y puntiagudas orejas que salían de la capucha que llevaba puesta- ¡Un disfraz del antiguo maestro Dohko!

—¡Soy Yoda! -Corrigió exasperada por la ignorancia de su tío-

—¡Oh, lo siento! Tu disfraz es genial. Claro que eres Do… digo, ¡Yoda!

—¡Clarísimo!

—Aún así Victoria, la ganadora sería quien se vistiera primero, y esa fue tu hermana ¿Cierto, Gloria?

La aludida respondió chocando su manita contra la de Milo a modo de felicitaciones y después sacándole la lengua a su gemela, haciéndola fruncir el entrecejo de una forma chistosa.

—Ahora si, ¡A comer, pequeñas! Y como diría Camus _bon appétit -_ con la gracia de un mesero de restaurante de cinco estrellas posicionó los platos frente a las gemelas- ¿Qué te pasa Torbellina, no vas a probar tu desayuno?

Pero la pequeña se limitó a empujar su plato al frente y cubrirle los ojos a su patito de felpa. Victoria y Milo se impulsaron sobre el plato con panqueques y al verlos, la boquita de Victoria se abrió en una perfecta "O"

—Creo que tiene miedo

—¿Miedo? -cuestionó extrañadísimo- ¿Pero porqué tendría mie...?

—Pues están feos, tío -soltó la niña como si fuera la más obvio del mundo-

—Pero si tu mamá me dijo que a Gloria le gustaban los payasos -inquirió Milo nuevamente, tomando el plato para observar mejor su creación, unos panqueques a lo que su criterio dictaba era en forma de un payasito feliz-

—Pero parece un zombie

Aclaró Victoria casualmente y Gloria reiteró la afirmación de su hermana asintiendo enfática. Por su parte Milo, viendo los ojitos de espanto no tuvo más remedio que retirarle el plato.

—Te haré unos panqueques normales y yo me como estos, ¿Qué hay de ti Parlan..?

No hubo necesidad de acabar la pregunta, pues la gemela disfrazada de Yoda disfrutaba alegre de su desayuno.

—Me gustan mis panqueques de monstruo -le sonrió tierna después refrescarse al dar un trago a su vaso de leche-

—Se suponía era una princesa -aclaró el tío alacrán algo derrotado-

 _ **11:00 A.M., Escondidas**_

Al terminar el desayuno, Milo decidió optar por lo práctico, eligiendo el idéntico atuendo para las gemelas. Si bien los atuendos no le ayudarían a distinguirlas, el de la Octava casa improvisó sus habilidades como estilista, de pronto recordando todas las horas invertidas en su propia cabellera cuando de niños, un testarudo Afrodita de Piscis solía peinarles. Por lo que su estrategia para diferenciar al par fueron las dos colitas en Torbellina y el moño rojo que adornaba la cola de caballo que portaba Victoria. Y jurando volverse loco o destruir el apartamento si veían otro episodio más de _Rora la buscadora_ , (o como sea que se llamara la dichosa caricatura.) decidió llevar a las niñas al parque.

Por suerte, una simple caminata bastaría para llegar al parque más cercano del vecindario. El día era sencillamente hermoso y el clima estaba a su favor, las gemelitas lucían como todas unas muñequitas (y no precisamente de vudú), y por supuesto, el tío alacrán salía también echando tiros, pues parecía que iba listo para una pasarela, enfundado en su moderno traje color marrón obscuro. Cosa que por supuesto robaba la atención de cuanta mujer se cruzara por el camino del trío, muy para deleite del de Escorpio.

—¿Por qué me hiciste tan irresistible, Athena?

—¡Mi zapato!

Fueron las palabras que sacaron a Milo de sus profundas reflexiones, cuando de lo más casual llevaba a cada gemela tomada por la mano. En el acto se detuvo para dirigir su atención a la pequeña.

—¿Te ayudo con las agujetas, Victoria?

—Sipis, no me quiero caer. -Milo sonrió por la respuesta de la niña y se arrodilló a la altura de ella para abrochar las agujetas-

—Pero si quieres que te ayude debes decir las palabras mágicas. ¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas? -cuestionó animado a Torbellina, pero esta simplemente se encogió de hombros- Ok…. ¿Sabes cuales son las palabras mágicas, Parlanchina?

—¡Sip! -respondió con un fuerte asentimiento de cabeza-

—Entonces, dime las palabras mágicas -pidió amable-

—¡Las palabras mágicas!

—¡No, Victoria! ¡Las palabras mágicas son, por favor!

—¡Yo ya sabía! -canturreó ella con gran sonrisa- ¿Me ayudas por favor? -Y el aludido no pudo negarse a la adorable vocecita de la pequeña, y claro que él no fue el único en encontrar encantadora la escena-

—Tu hija si que es linda…

Milo, aún arrodillado, elevó su mirada lentamente hasta toparse con la dueña de la voz: una rubia noventa-sesenta-revienta. La rubia era acompañada de una morenaza de fuego que causaron al de Escorpio ponerse de pie de un brinco. Victoria por su parte observó a su tío alacrán extrañada, pues ahora le parecía que se comportaba como un cachorrito.

—Buenas las tengan, ¡Es decir! Buenos días, señoritas.

Ambas damas rieron juguetonas, disfrutando del tacazo de ojo que se daban con el guardián de la octava casa-

—Buenos días -respondió la morenaza de fuego- mi amiga tiene razón, yo le dije que seguro la niña heredaba lo bella de su mamá… Es decir, _¿Su esposa?_

Para toda respuesta, Milo hizo desglose de una arrebatadora sonrisa, capaz de aflojarle las rodillas a cualquiera. Incluyendo las dos chicas en cuestión. Bien sabía él a donde se dirigían con tales preguntas, pero de igual manera seguiría el juego. Negó con la cabeza inquietándolas aún más.

—¿Su novia?

—¡Oigan! ¡El no…!

Pero antes de que la irritada Victoria dijera más nada, en un rapidísimo movimiento Milo la levantó en brazos y con una mano tapó su boquita. Milo rio una vez la tenía en brazos, sin aparentar el perder la compostura.

—Lo que mi pequeña quería decir es que no… tengo esposa o novia. Estoy completamente solterito y disponible, en caso de que alguna de ustedes sepa de alguien interesada en un hombre sincero, comprometido y sobretodo leal. ¡Auch! -soltó el de Escorpio cuando la niña le mordió la mano para que al fin dejara de cubrirle la boca- ¡Muy mal hecho, Victoria!

—Parece que no le gustó lo que dijiste. -comentó la rubia- Quizá es celosa con su papá…

—Pero si…

—¡Pero si no saben cuanto la consiento!

Se adelantó a interrumpirla Milo, sofocando las palabras de la gemelita a punto de desmentirlo. Suerte que había llegado un autobús a donde estaban, ya que así su vocecita también se había ahogado con el ruido proveniente del vehículo.

—Y entonces ¿Dónde está la madre de las niñas?

Milo observó a las damas de una forma indescifrable, a la par que una idea iluminaba su mente. Quizá se iría al tártaro por utilizar esta idea, pero también quizá valía la pena. Calculó sus posibilidades para elaborar la historia y no alterar a la niña en el proceso.

—Desafortunadamente… soy viudo

Un extendido y empático _¡AWWWWW!_ Proveniente de las damas se escuchó al unísono, a la vez que ambas ladeaban su cabeza y se llevaban una mano al pecho, sintiendo así que la desgracia del viudo guapetón les partía el alma.

—Lo siento mucho

Se adelantó la morenaza de fuego, y Milo ondeó una mano para restarle importancia, esquivándole la mirada, como si con ello pudiera retener sus lagrimas de cocodrilo. De más está decir que tal actuación se ganaba una nominación al Oscar. Victoria vio extrañada a su tío, y este le guiñó sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta. Victoria ahora estaba más confundida que antes.

—Debe ser tan difícil cuidar de tu hija completamente solo… -Milo afirmó con expresión compungida-

—Y son dos

—¿Dos? -repitieron a coro, sorprendidas y un tanto confundidas-

Fue casualmente en ese preciso momento, quizá como una jugarreta del universo para recordar que uno es sencillamente un mortal y siempre puede asombrarse con las vueltas de la vida, incluso más cuando se cree que todo va viento en popa, cuando el celular de Milo comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo.

—Permítanme, señoritas… ¿Aló? -respondió, confirmando así sus sospechas de quien estaba al otro lado de la línea-

— _¡Milo! -la voz se percibía un tanto angustiada- ¿Cómo están las niñas?_

—Yo estoy de las mil maravillas, muchas gracias por preguntar.

—¡ _Deja de hacerte el gracioso! Sólo quería asegurarme que está saliendo bien._

—¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte? Por supuesto que todo ha salido bien. Hemos tenido una mañana muy tranquila.

— _¡Que alivio! Mil gracias de nuevo por ayudarme, no sabes cuanto lo aprecio -_ Milo tuvo que pegar un poco más la bocina del celular a su oreja en un esfuerzo por escucharla mejor contra el ruido que había en la calle- _Escucha, sólo quería hacerte saber…_

—¿Puedes hablar un poco más fuerte? Acaba de irse un autobús y no tuve oportunidad de escucharte.

— _¿Qué hacen en una parada de autobuses?_ -sintiéndose pillado, el de Escorpio hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento y se golpeó la frente con la mano- _Eso no estaba en el horario de actividades…_

—Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, mujer. Sólo estamos improvisando un par de actividades extra. Además, sólo vamos al parque, les hará bien a sus pulmones. En fin, ¿Qué me querías decir?

— _Por favor no se vayan muy lejos del vecindario…_ -la voz de la mujer suplicó, dejando escapar un suspiro- _Al parecer regresaré a casa un poco más tarde, según el itinerario..._

—¡Adiós!

Se despidió alegre Victoria, llamando inmediatamente la atención del tío alacrán y siguiendo este la manita que ondeaba en dirección al autobús, cuando lo notó al fin. ¡Gloria no estaba a su lado! Sintió palidecer mismo fantasma y no pudo reprimir un auténtico grito de angustia.

—¡Oh por todos los Dioses! ¡¿Dónde estás Gloria?!

— _¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO MILOOOOOO!?_ -rugió del otro lado del teléfono la mujer, obligando al guerrero a alejarse el aparato de su oído o perder el tímpano en el proceso-

—N-no es nada… -Milo movió sus ojos de un lado a otro, como si con ello pudiera maquinar alguna excusa con más agilidad- Lo que pasa es que… -chasqueó sus dedos, triunfal- estamos jugando a las escondidillas y a Gloria le encanta cuando soy dramático. ¿Dónde estará esta niña?

Canturreó para esconder su ansiedad, y como si le hubiese escuchado, de la ventana trasera del autobús (que ya estaba a al menos dos cuadras de distancia.) la Torbellina se asomó para ver el paisaje de lo más animada. La quijada de Milo prácticamente se estrello contra el piso, tenía que actuar rápido para recuperar a la traviesa.

— _¿Estás seguro de que es sólo eso? Porque si necesitas que yo regrese antes…_

—¡Segurísimo! ¡Adiós! -y sin más colgó el teléfono- ¡Tu hermana se subió en el autobús, Victoria! ¡Tenemos que alcanzarla! ¡Con su permiso, señoritas!

—¡Oye, pero no nos dijiste ni tu nombre!

—¡Si es destinado a ser, las encontraré algún día! -se limitó a responder, posicionando a la gemela en sus hombros para dispararse cual flecha tras el autobús- ¡Adiós! ¡Sujétate fuerte que el tío Milo va a correr!

—¡Arre caballito, arre! -demandó la pequeña completamente emocionada y sujetandose de la cabellera del de Escorpio-

II

—¡¿Con que eso fue lo que pasó cuando te llamé?! ¡¿Perdiste a una de mis hijas en un autobús urbano?! ¿Tienes idea de que lo que pudo haberle ocurrido? ¡Milo te juro que podría matarte…!

—Mujer, tranquilízate al mil porciento -le aconsejó de lo más fresco, a la par que con un dedo se limpiaba de debajo del ojo un poco de la saliva que le había caído accidentalmente cuando su descontrolada amiga le gritaba- Déjame acabar, ¿Quieres?

—De acuerdo -respondió sumando toda la paciencia que le quedaba- Prosigue Milo

—De pura casualidad y sin absolutamente nada de conexión con lo que tengo que decirte ¿Será que tienes un chaleco antibalas que me prestes? Y no te preocupes por tu escopeta, ya me deshice de ella

—¡¿Cómo sabes que tengo una…?! Aguarda un momento ¿¡Que hiciste qué!?

—Por Athena, que tienes dos crías en la casa ¡Y unas muy traviesas! Fácilmente la encontrarían y podría ocurrir una tragedia

—¡Milo, estaba escondida! Además, sólo la tenía por protección ¡Espero que sepas que habrás de reponérmela! Si no es esa al menos una de las armas de Dohko,

—Estás pero bien loca si crees que podría hacer tal cosa

—Aunque sea una lanza. Acabas de decir que te deshiciste de mi escopeta y no me puedes dejar desarmada.

El enardecido debate continuaba, poniendo en pausa las aventuras del día de acuerdo al tío alacrán, cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta enérgicamente.

—¿Quién podría ser a esta hora? -inquirió la mujer un poco nerviosa, pues no solía recibir visitas tan tarde-

—Entonces… ¿En qué quedamos con lo del chaleco antibalas? -preguntó un poco más nervioso ahora el guerrero, convenientemente evadiendo la pregunta de la joven- Estoy seguro tienes alguna otra arma por ahí -murmuró desconfiado-

—Milo… ¿Porqué presiento que tienes que ver con esto?

—¿Yo que voy a saber? Nadie como tú para confabular disparates.

—Milo…

—Está bien, está bien. Pero debería ser yo quien esté molesto contigo por no contármelo antes.

—¿E-el qué? -Soltó ella, temerosa de conocer ya la respuesta-

—¿Creías que no me daría cuenta?

Pero antes de que ella puediera siquiera objetar algo, volvieron a tocar a la puerta y su corazón golpeó contra su pecho con más fuerza.

—Mi-Milo... por favor dime que quien está tocando la puerta no es...

—Efectivamente. Ni más ni menos que al verdadero padre de tus hijas -ante lo dicho, la joven palideció a tal punto, que incluso el yogurt griego tenía más color que ella. Pero poca atención prestaba Milo al ataque de pánico de su amiga, pues el enfocaba a su vista a la puerta, como si con ello pudier abrirla- ¡Anda, abre la puerta de una buena vez y velo por ti misma que algún día habrías de encararlo!

Exigió desesperado el de Escorpio, ni siquiera dándole oportunidad a que ella reaccionara o aclarara sus dudas pues él mismo guio a la chica hasta la puerta para abrirla y revelar a quien se escondía tras ella.

Fue el propio Milo quien abrió la puerta, revelando al visitante. La joven, al verlo, sintió desfallecer y sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. Simplemente no podía creer en la osadía del de Escorpio, ¡Mucho menos que él estuviera ahí! ¡Parado frente a ella! El gallardo hombre en cuestión mostró una deslumbrante sonrisa, como si con ello pudiera asegurarle que no se trataba de un espejismo.

—No tenías que buscar un apartamento en Atenas para verte en privado conmigo, simplemente bastaba que te mudaras a la casa de Géminis conmigo, bebé.

—¡Kanon!

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la joven con un hilo de voz.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

Hola estimados lectores! Primero que nada una disculpa por el largo retraso en esta actualización. Sólo tengo que decir que la escuela me complicó un poquito más las cosas, pero estoy complacida en hacerles saber que al fin he terminado y ya pueden llamarme _Master_ Sweet Viictory :P (Es broma!)

Honestamente se me complicó un poco retomar este fic, pero va con mucho cariño y esfuerzo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado! Mil gracias por su apoyo y por leer :)


End file.
